I Don't See What They See
by TheFirstToSayNo
Summary: Tegan is one of the best Raiders of her group and she's known for her unfailing ability to always bring them in. She trusts the system and always has until she meets a young Unnamed girl during a Raid (Sara). Things get out of control after Tegan brings Sara home and keeps her hidden until they get found out. ***Quincest Adventure Story which will hopefully turn out well***
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello to anybody reading this, first off: Thank you! I really am glad if you are and I hope you like it. Second off: please tell me what you think of it. This was an idea a group of friends and I came up with and I decided to try it out. Basically its a scifi futuristic story about Tegan and Sara. It is a Quincest but they're not related. I'm going to try to update it pretty often but I can't promise that... Anyway please review and tell me what you like, any ideas, anything that I should change. Really say anything and please enjoy :) *****

**Chapter 1 - I Don't Even Know You**

**Sara's POV**

I awoke to an empty room. My body was covered in an unfamiliar sheet. Feeling the thin fabric beneath my fingertips I tried to let my eyes adjust. The room was small, neat and cold. Nothing like my own messy room. Metal walls reflected a small patch of light onto the rooms contents which consisted of a bed, a desk, and a small door less closet. I stood slightly feeling the chilled air against my exposed skin.

I look down and see that I'm wearing only the small pair of underpants I'd been wearing that morning and a tank top. I shook slightly from the chill before standing all the way and leaning against the headboard. I took one step and my body fell forward too far. I caught myself on the desk, my limbs still asleep and heavy feeling strange to me. I look up from between my hands and my eyes grow wide in horror. My fingers were inches from a Radar mask sitting menacingly and dark above me. I felt my heartbeat increase as my instinct push me away from the desk. From danger. The memories flood my mind as I crawl away from the desk clumsily.

_I threw the signal to the side and start my way to the building but something made me almost fall backwards. The Raidar had grabbed me, my arm really, as I was starting to run to the house. I had successfully sent the signal at the sight of vehicles in the distance but now I needed to hide. The black armor clung to the slope of her hips but otherwise it hid everything from me. The glass of the mask reflected my scared face back to me as she grabbed me and turned me around roughly. I cowered before her and she watched me with hidden eyes. Something must have clicked because she tilted her head and looked behind us before whispering an order._

_"Move." I looked at the van and bike riding towards us. They had just turned the corner now. The smoke leaving a frightening warning trail in their wake. "Move." she said again, this time she pushed me forward to a darkened gap between two buildings._

_I tried to stop my body from moving. Flinging my arms out at the wall and feeling the skin scrape against the rough brick wall. My palms and forearms sting but I ignore it still struggling against her strong hold. She was just about my size but her strength had mine beat tenfold. I was at her mercy no matter what she was doing. She pushed me further into the alleyway until she stopped suddenly and I almost fell; relying on her grip to steady me. She lifted me lightly so I could stand again before snapping her fingers in front of my face and pointing downwards_.

_The light from her suit revealed a small hole in the wall. It was barely three feet high and slightly wider. There was no light except her's and I shook my head quickly not wanting to be left there in that strange place. I gripped her arm as she tried to push me into the hole. This took her by surprise because she stopped and looked at me then at my hand. She softened her touch on my side and put her hand to mine. Gently she pulled each finger off and held both my hands in hers before guiding me down into the little alcove. Once I was curled into a sitting position she let my hands go and I hugged them to me, frightened. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but she put a gloved finger to my lips and shook her head._

_"Stay here." She kept the finger to my lips and I nodded slowly. I watched her as she turned away and exited the little alleyway. Taking the light with her. I let out a sob but buried my face in my knees to muffle the sound. What was I going to do? I stayed there for what felt like hours just rocking back and forth. Worried I'd be stuck there forever I let the darkness take me over. Trying to escape my fears. Ever since I was a child I had hated small spaces and the never ending darkness just enhanced the feeling of hopelessness._

_Emy's screams reached my ears and I held myself tighter as she shouted something I could not quite make out. The Raiders must have found them. I could not even imagine what the strong arms of that Raider could do to my starving Emy's weak frame. She cried out again and then fell silent. I heard more cries that were quickly cut short by something unknown to me. I buried my face in my arms praying that they would be alright. That my failure would not cost them their lives or their memories. I prayed for someone to help me, to give me courage but no one came and I waited there still._

_After what felt like ages I felt strong arms reach into the hole and pull me from it carefully. My body was lifted and encircled by strong arms. They held me into the metal armor on their chest and I stayed tense as they walked. Keeping my eyes shut tight. Once we were again out in the light of the street I felt the arms start to release me and I reacted quickly once my feet were on the ground. I pushed away from the Radar and sped off in the opposite direction, heading for the stairs. I reached them quickly and took them two at a time. The front door was destroyed: sharp jagged remains scraping my legs as I ran through. I headed straight to the cubby hole where I knew they would have gone once they saw me._

_The hiding place was worse off than the door. The whole room was. Floorboards were ripped up and thrown to the side. The wooden table where we had just eaten a small dinner was split in two. Small signs of what had broken it stained the wood. I gasped at the sight and slowly other remnants came into view. I walked over to a small piece of ripped fabric by the now destroyed cubby hole. It was a part of Emy's shirt that she'd been wearing when I last saw her. There was no other sign of her in the room and I let my tears fall as I rubbed the soft fabric on my skin._

_The moment was broken by the sound of heavy boots behind me. The Raider was standing a few feet away. Just watching me. She did not move forward to try to get me. She just watched as I slowly let the rage take me over and I grabbed a nearby piece of wood and ran towards her. I so wanted to hurt her but she was ready for me and I felt the needle in my flesh before my body gave out on me and I fell into her arms. I stared into the mask as I quickly faded my words slipping from my lips in a weak whisper._

_"Where is she you monster?" Then everything had gone black._

As I came back to reality my lungs started to burn and I realized I could not get a full breath. I needed air. Fresh air. I forced myself to my feet again and stumbled to the door falling a few feet from it. I reached for the handle and felt the cool metal on my fingers but my arms felt as though they were made of lead and I could not reach any further. They fell to the floor with a loud clunk and I felt my consciousness starting to slip away again.

The door opened in front of me and the light burned my eyes making me blink to try and clear the image in front of me. There was a figure in the doorway and I could barely make out their features as they walked towards me. They flipped me onto my back and I heard my pathetic attempts for breath seem to increase. I stared at the person, my eyes still unclear as they stood up and left me there. I shut my eyes again. Feeling my limbs shut down. I felt myself trying to float away as though my body was weighing me down. Just as I felt myself letting go a piece of metal was shoved between my lips and a hand pushed my head up higher so I was propped up slightly.

"Breath." I felt a whoosh of air in my mouth and I tried to suck it in but I couldn't do it. I continued to fail at breathing and I heard the voice again in my ear. "Come on, breath for me. Don't give up." the soft voice comforted me and I felt my lungs relax ever so slightly. I felt the air on my lips again and I sucked it in feeling it fill in my dry lungs. They ached as I started to breath more regularly and I fell back into the hand that held me up. I shut my eyes for a moment. Feeling safe and peaceful against the warmth of my savior's chest. I could feel the sticky sweat of their skin on my own and I curled into them as they lifted me up. I felt floaty as they gently set me down on the bed again and I felt their arms leave me.

"Wait." I opened my eyes and licked my dry lips before I spoke again. My voice scratchy and weak but I spoke anyway. "Who are you?" The body came towards me again and their fingers gently pushed hair back from my face as I looked at them in the bad lighting.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now and you need to rest." I rubbed my cheek into their palm and shut my eyes, a wave of tiredness washing over me. I kept my eyes shut and listened as they slowly crept away. As the door began to creak shut I answered quietly hoping my savior would hear.

"Thank you." the sound of the door shutting stopped for a moment and I smiled into the darkness without opening my eyes. Eventually I heard it shut all the way and I fell into a restful sleep.

**Tegan's POV**

I stared at the girl after she spoke, "Thank you." It was simple and I did not understand why she would say it. I did not understand what it meant so I continued to watch her, pausing as I shut the door. She smiled towards the ceiling with her eyes shut and snuggled back into the covers of my bed. I checked her vital signs quickly with a blink of my eye. She seemed fine, sleepy but healthy. I turned the heat up slightly so she would not get cold then I shut the door leaning into it as I let out the breath I had been holding.

I did not understand why I'd brought her home. Why I had pulled her sleeping form into my arms and then walked quietly back to my home. The walk was long and I had to hide her from unwanted cameras by going through back roads. Every mutter that came from her lips made me stop in my tracks and check on her again. I had not wanted to sedate her but it was instinct and she would have gotten taken in if I had not. I should be taking her in myself. I couldn't though. Right when I saw her I knew that I could never let her near that place.I didn't want to hear her screams as she was found. I didn't want to see Hunter grab her arms and watch as her body fell limp into him. Most of all I never wanted to see her eyes glaze over and her mind go blank from the re-sequencing.

They called it the Renaming but it wasn't truly that. Even I knew that about my job. It was nothing about categorization and names. They wanted to have control and the unnamed were out of the Power's ability. So she was out of their reach. When I had reached my apartment I set her down in my bed and lightly brushed the hair from her face, listening to her breath beside me. I was ready to curl up next to her I was so tired but instead of sleeping beside her I stood, leaving my helmet in the room and went out to the couch. I removed my suit and pulled off all the extras underneath before pulling on a tank top and boy shorts. I then proceeded to crash on the couch feeling the sleep overtake me quickly.

Now I knew that I couldn't sleep anymore. I needed to go to work. To get away from this strange new problem. Maybe my next Raid would help. I sighed and made my way over to the bathroom stripping away the sweaty sleep clothes I had on. I reached into the shower and turned the water onto its hottest temperature. Once the steam filled the room I stepped into the scalding water and let it slowly burn my nerve endings. The numbness filled me and I loved it as my mind emptied, focusing only on the painful sting in my skin. I washed myself quickly before stepping out. I grabbed a towel and started to wrap it around me.

My reflection caught my eye in the mirror and I examined my appearance. Most people would have bright red blistering skin but my enhanced body stayed the same showing no signs of injury or bruising. I sighed before reaching into the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a roll of white bandages. I set the prickly fabric under one arm and started to wrap it tightly around my breasts. Once I was done I felt like my whole chest was sore from the constriction but it did its job. My body was smoothed down now so that the line of my breasts moved smoothly into the line of my midsection. I touched the white fabric lightly and let out a breath again before walking back to my living room. Towel around me securely.

I dressed quickly. Once my suit was on completely I searched for my helmet but didn't see it anywhere. I remembered that I'd set it on the desk in my room and I groaned not wanting to have my guest wake up and see me this way. I was a monster to her and I hated myself for something that I had been so proud of before. I opened the door as quietly as I could and peaked in. She mumbled something quietly with a moan and then turned over but she didn't wake up. She made no other sounds as I grabbed my helmet and set it under my arm. As I turned back to the door my eyes fell back to her sleeping form. Her arm was lazing off the side of the bed and the blanket had moved to reveal her pale stomach to the air. I stared at her hungrily, like I'd never stared at anyone before. She breathed quietly and I walked over to her wanting to feel her heartbeat in my hand or her breath on my skin. I did neither instead pulling the blanket back up to her chest and tucking it around her gently. I watched her for a moment longer before turning away and leaving hoping she wouldn't wake up while I was gone and that maybe I would instead.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Sorry, this chapter is kind of weird filler. I promise the story will start to move along more soon! Please enjoy and review 3 *****

**Chapter 2 - What Will Bring Me Home? **

**Sara's POV**

I awoke with a lazy smile on my lips as I stretched my arms to the edges of the bed. The wisps of my wonderful dreams still clinging to me like spiderwebs as I looked around the small room. It was fully lit now and I smiled as the sun rays danced across my face. I could not remember the last time I'd seen the sunshine when I woke. Night time was when we were more active usually. Sunlight was more dangerous but I let the safety of the enclosed room keep my fears at bay. Pulling myself to my feet. I walked to the door and opened it: looking around. No one was here. At least not in the hallway. I moved to the nearest door across from me and the inside took my breath away.

There was a full on bathroom, all set and synced to the latest model. It was small: obviously not a luxury item but I had not been near fully running water for what must have been months. I stepped lightly across the small rug on the floor which was the only decoration in the house that I'd seen. I tapped the little screen on the wall and it lit up at my touch, greeting me cheerily.

"Ms. Quin. Back so soon? Oh I apologize, you are not on the register? Would you like to take a shower?" I eyed the shower hungrily before nodding. I clicked through the screen with the tap of my finger. "The usual?" a list of settings appeared on the screen and I clicked yes before pulling my shirt over my head. I turn as the water sputters on, the steady waterfall hypnotizing me as I pull the rest of my clothes off. I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll thank the person who lives here for housing me and then I'll leave, go back into hiding again but all I want right now is to hop into the steaming water. I do just that and screech at the temperature quickly hopping out and clicking the screen.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" the chirpy automated voice asks as I pull a towel around my sore skin.

"Yeah, its fucking boiling in there! Are you trying to kill me?" I whine at the machine, already feeling silly for my complaints as the pain slowly goes down.

"Oh, I can check the settings, one moment." the page goes to a different screen and I watch as it adjusts.

"You no longer want the heat settings as before? Would you like to reset anything else?" The screen opens on to the settings page and I see a music tab thats set to off. I click it with one finger and scroll through the playlists. There are so many different choices and I pick one at the top with a cutesy name. An upbeat song starts to play and the cheery lyrics seem to lighten the mood of the room. I smile as I boogie over to the shower and hop in again, the water now perfect and cleansing. I moan as I let it flow over my face. Maybe I'll take a longer shower instead.

**Tegan's POV**

I slumped up the stairs slowly letting my feet hit the floor hard with each step. I was so tired I wish I could just shut down. In truth I wanted to be erased and I had entertained the idea long ago. After Elle was gone I had never come out of my apartment not wanting to leave her if she returned somehow. I had sat on the bed letting tears fall freely as if there was never going to be anything worth me looking at again. The image of her in my mind had driven me crazy and given me no peace for months. Now it was back again full force as the memories of my day stayed etched in my skin like stone carvings.

We had Raided another camp today. This camp was different than the last one. They were waiting for us and when we arrived two of my comrades were jumped instantly. Hunter and Jason had been on the ground fast but I couldn't help them as another one came at my back. I had the syringe ready and the body fell against me hard as the sedative took over their limbs. I dropped her without a second thought and was able to get two more down quickly without too much harm to them or me. Just as the rush of the Raid was making my face glow and my thoughts rush I was pulled back down to earth at the sound of a thick scream behind me.

I turned on my feet quickly, one of the unconscious attackers still in my arms. It was Ted who had cried out. One of my oldest friends on the team. He was the one who had saved me from myself all those years ago. I watched in horror as the girl held him harshly: one hand clamped around his neck, the other holding a sharpened knife to his bare flesh. He was squirming in her grip but he had enough sense not to once he felt the knife dig deeper. She eyed me and gestured with her chin to the slumped form in my arms. I dropped it quickly and pulled from its holster the gun that we were forced to carry. I shot once, twice, three times. All of them hitting her head on as her face froze in surprise before she quickly fell backwards.

All at once things seemed to get worse. At the sound of my gunshots Jason and Hunter pulled out their own and began to shoot down the attackers. It was a blood bath and I had caused it. I waited as the sound of gunshots continued and then an eerie silence settled in. The metallic smell seemed to cloud my senses and made me want to retch in my helmet. I pulled it off quickly and took a few breaths before standing up straight and walking over to Ted.

I reached the dead girl first, her body thrown back in a strange position as her hand with the knife lay slack to her side. My breath caught in my throat. The sight of her blood making me wish I hadn't done what I had but I couldn't take it back and as I ran to Ted who was kneeling a few feet away as he tried to breath I was grateful he was okay. I set one hand on his back to steady him and eventually his breathing returned to normal. He turned to me and then to the girl's body.

"Thanks Tee." He said once his eyes met mine again and I nodded before starting to lift him. We exited the building as the cleanup crew entered quickly with stretchers. I eyed them tiredly but continued walking, knowing there was nothing I could do to honor the dead anyway. I escorted Ted to a medic and then took off before anyone could stop me to talk. I'd slipped behind a corner a few blocks away and slipped a needle from my inside pocket. I stared at it questioningly as the light of the sky illuminated it strangely. Without a second thought I stuck it into my skin and the calming serum took over my body. I relaxed into the brick wall and laid there as my body stopped shaking.

Sliding the door open with a small creaking. My eyes fell instantly on the curled up form of my forbidden house guest. She was sleeping again. Laying in a fetal position and shivering on the end of my couch. With the events of today I'd forgotten about her almost entirely. Now she was the only thing on my mind as I worked hard not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful, her hair was a slightly darker color and I assumed she'd taken a shower because there were wet footprints across the floor. I kneeled in front of her for a moment before the annoying buzz of the in home robot sounded through the room.

"Can I help you get cleaned up, Ms. Quin. There are signs of bacteria on your suit." I froze at the voice and the signs of irritation grew on the girls face. Her eyebrows scrunched a little and her pink lips shaped into a frown.

"Shut up and get me a blanket." I hiss to the room and it beeps slightly in recognition before the lights leave my back and rush down the hallway. She stirs again in her sleep before cracking her eyes open slightly.

"Emmmy?" she mumbles slightly her eyes unseeing as they stare up at me.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." I feel the blanket drop down to the floor beside me and I grab it quickly setting it around her. She seems to relax into the warmth instantly and I tuck it around her closer so she can't get cold again. As I lift my hands away from her she grabs it with her own and laces holds it tightly.

"Emy, I'm scared. I don't know what's going on." she stares at our joined fingers with a sad look in her eye. She's still so tired I feel horrible as she seeks the companionship of someone she'd probably never see again. I had taken her away from her people and why? I didn't know. I squeezed her hand tightly and whispered as gently as I could.

"Its okay, I'm here. Go back to sleep." she nods slightly and then settles back into her previous position.

"Don't leave me, Em." she mumbles before falling asleep. I watch her as sleep again overtakes her and the worry lines slowly fade from her face. At least her dreams can comfort her for a time. I feel her hand loosen around mine and I slowly let it slide from my grip. Instantly wishing I could rejoin them I stand and head to the backroom to change.

I feel the robotic presence over my shoulder as I change out of my clothes and slowly put on a pair of pants and a comfortable tank top. With a sigh I turn and the light greets me with a chirpy "Hello."

"What do you want?" I ask grouchily eyeing it warily as I cross the room to get some cleaning rags from a cupboard.

"Will our guest be staying long?" the robotic host asks and I sigh wishing yet again that I hadn't let Elle buy it. What use was a robot to me? I was practically one myself and all the thing did was drive me crazy. He chirped lightly again, waiting for me to pay attention and answer him.

"I don't know how long she's staying, alright. It wasn't really planned. Why do you care anyway?" I ask with venom in my voice. The robot looks hurt by my anger but continues anyway.

"I have checked the guests samples and she is running low on nourishment. After she has finished replenishing her energy she will need food and I cannot provide something suitable for her system. I groaned in realization, letting the items fall from my hand.

"So she's gonna starve?" the robot laughs at me and I glare at it warningly.

"No, you can cook her something. There is one of Miss Elle's cookbooks still in the kitchen, I've pulled it out for you." I nod as I stand and head to the kitchen with the stupid thing in tow.


End file.
